valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grandia III Yuuki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Valkyria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alicia Melchiott page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RedShocktrooper (Talk) 14:06, March 16, 2011 Avan's stat table Hey Yuuki ^^ can you point out which part of the table is messed up? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 15:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, it's already fixed up, but maybe we should delete the previous base stats and max stats section Grandia III Yuuki 16:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::ok, I've done that, made another table for potentials as well. I will add tables for other characters too. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 08:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay sure, I'll edit them when I get the informartion of them from the game itself (Currently playing it) Grandia III Yuuki 17:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just how far into the game are you? Cuz it takes a huge amount of EXP to train a class to level 50. And as for the basic info that you've been asking around, I think we can put them in the profile section of each character. The In-game profile section of Heinz Gilden page would be a good example. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 20:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm currently at April right now, so it's still a long way to go (very), and I also played VC 3 on my friend's PSP, so I can edit those section too a bit. Grandia III Yuuki 20:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I have enough EXP to train lancers, engineers and armored tech to max level so I guess I will take care of the stats. If you have time, could you fill in the potentials part? There is a full list here. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 17:01, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, with pleasure.^_^ Grandia III Yuuki April 2, 2011 (UTC) :btw, just wondering what's wrong with your signature? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 13:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::What signature ?, did you mean my username link ? Grandia III Yuuki 21:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::yeah, the link and time stamp that appear after each of your message. It seems to link to a blank page, not your profile. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 15:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hrmm, maybe I kinda put the link wrongly. => the bracket stuff since it's been around months since I haven't return for some editing in the wiki, well it works now User: Grandia III Yuuki 15:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::it looks wierd ^^ . just in case you dont know, you can sign by putting 4 tilde ~~~~ [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 10:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::let me try. Grandia III Yuuki 11:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) This is really wierd, there is no link, lol, I dont know what's gonig on. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 13:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Then, let's just do this the long way XD. Grandia III Yuuki 15:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you actually have to type in date and time? :D [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 15:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Uh, yes I think ?, well it's already in when I used the 4 tildes signature Grandia III Yuuki 09:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, I mean before you used the tildes. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 09:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ah, yes I am, that's why the time's different now because I use the tildes for easier typing now, thanks for the advice btw (never bother to read the wiki rule, just figure everything by myself, lol) Grandia III Yuuki 13:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, me neither ^^ I also learned that from another person [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 15:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Class System in VC 3 So there are Scout Veterans, Scout Elites, right? But the potentials are the same, only the stats are different between Scout, Scout veteran and scout elite? As for the potential, these are translation so I think we should wait for the official localization or otherwise, we will just have to change them again once the English version released. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 05:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) WB Welcome back, long time no see ;) 15:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : Hey thanks, glad you still remember about me, hehe :) Grandia III Yuuki 15:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You and your (in)famous user signature problem, how can I forget, lol 15:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::lol, of couse dude you just saw it above this Heading, well the problem is still alive and kicking though, haha Grandia III Yuuki 15:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, I did not see it XD Anyway, try clear the Signature field in your preference and untick the Custom Signature box and see if it works. 15:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: Let's see... like this ? ahh... guess I'm fated to have this problem Grandia III Yuuki 17:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have no clue what's wrong ;-; If you don't mind, change your password to something else and let me log-in, I'll try fixing it for ya, then you can change your password back. I won't do anything bad, promise XD 17:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sure, let's see... my password is: dragonslash ::::::no space or anything, just try it ^^ Grandia III Yuuki 12:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it works now. You still have the 'Custom Signature' box checked while you should've unchecked it. You can change your password back now. quick! before someone see this and change it to something else D: Grandia III Yuuki 14:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : Thx a lot, pal ^_^ my curse has been lifted, lol Grandia III Yuuki 12:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::lol, no problem m8 13:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC)